The present invention generally relates to avionics, and more particularly relates to terrain awareness warning systems, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for filtering nuisance alarms during approach.
In recent years, much effort has been expended in reducing aviation accidents. Enhanced Ground Proximity Warning Systems (EGPWS) have been used in the industry to warn pilots of imminent controlled flight into terrain (CFIT). While these EGPWSs have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. These EGPWSs are prone to nuisance alarms, especially during approach. These nuisance alarms are so commonplace that it is often the custom to deactivate the EGPWS during the last few miles from the runway. Deactivation of the EGPWS is clearly an undesirable situation, especially as the aircraft is getting closer and closer to the terrain, and as the pilot""s workload is increasing.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for reducing nuisance alarms during approach, thereby reducing the desire to deactivate the entire EGPWS upon approach.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for reducing nuisance alarms during approach.
It is a feature of the present invention to suppress terrain alarms if the aircraft is within a predetermined safe zone having glideslope and localizer components.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide the pilot with auditory and/or visual indication of safe descent rates and headings during approach.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in providing TAWS protection during approach and landing.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for providing continuous TAWS protection, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cTAWS deactivation-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the reasons for a pilot to deactivate a TAWS during approach have been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for suppressing nuisance TAWS alarms during approach which uses a determination that the aircraft is in a predetermined zone which has a glideslope and a localizer component.